The Forest
by VelvetCello
Summary: A small part of a longer story, in where Severus finds himself in an interesting situation. This piece can be complete in and of itself. Not Canon, Severus lived.


The forest

She woke, she was warm, though noted she was still dressed, that uncomfortable twisting of garments. They were still in the forest she realised. Her head was on his chest, no doubt marked with impressions of his buttons. She listened to his breathing, a slight rumbling snore, chest expanding, falling.

The next thing she was aware of was her hand, and nearly jerked it away, all her training came into play to keep perfectly still in the light of the revelation that had dawned on her. Somehow it was on his groin and his hand was on top of hers. The other note of exception was that he was hard. She felt her heartbeat quicken and slowly started sliding out from under his fingers. He gave a quiet sigh, and the pressure of his hand gave a slight push down, Merlin it was an erection and a half, he was a tall, solid man and the rest of him was in keeping. She quickly probed his mind without delving too deep, just to check if he was really asleep. You didn't want to look into people's dreams, they were more private than daytime thoughts as they were pure thoughts and desires turned into images. They also did not make sense most of the time and can be misconstrued easily, yes, he was asleep.

Another small groan escaped his lips and his hand pushed down again, his hips rising a little to increase the pressure. She slowly pulled her hand away and placed it gently above his waistband.

Severus woke feeling a weight on his chest, and an arm across his waist. He looked up to the stars realising where he was and who he was with. He realised she was awake, and then felt the uncomfortable restriction in his trousers. Hepzibah's toenails he thought, how do I get out of this one. He felt her move away from his chest to place her head on his arm. The loss of the weight was almost a pain, but he pushed it down, moved his arm out to shuffle down with his head closer to hers. He was pretty sure she couldn't tell he was hard.

"So, my dear," he said in his dulcet tones, low enough for them to hear only, "do you think we should head back to the castle?" she opened her eyes and looked into his, the dark making them unreadable. She thought a few moments, moved in closer to him and wrapped her arm again around his waist.  
"do you think anyone missed us?" she asked mischievously, surprised at this he stared at her, his eyes were becoming accustomed to the moonlight and picked out the sparkle in her eyes. Their faces were close to each other, he could feel her breath on his cheek, he placed his hand to the side of her face and pushed her hair away, curling it over her ears and away from her neckline, it was impossible not to react, especially in his current condition. He leaned in, moving closer to her lips, he hesitated, hovered above from them as he struggled for control. thoughts swirling in his head, conflicted with desire, he groaned, unsure of what to do next. Allegra could feel the conflict in the tension of his body, she took the moment and moved her head forward and gently parted her lips. They were soft, she thought, letting her lips simply brush his for a microsecond, he groaned, all pretence of control abandoned, pushing her head into the pillow, moving his lips over hers, grasping the back of her head and moving his full length to her. His inexperience showed, his kisses uneven, rushed, scraping a little on her teeth, it was more erotic than she would have believed. She was a passionate woman, who enjoyed the physical side of a relationship, and had used her sexuality often when required, but this... her breathing was becoming uneven, she found herself aroused. She had hoped this would one day happen as she was honest enough to admit she found him attractive. And, if she was honest with herself, had put them both in situations that could have been more. It had only been his steely self-control that slowed things down.

She felt him moving, pushing, grinding, his hardness on her thigh, his kisses had stopped, his head next to hers, breathing ragged, eyes closed, she wound her fingers through his hair and encouraged the pressure on top of her. She revelled in this loss of self-control, his almost inaudible groaning and heavier breathing was taking a more focused tone. She placed small kisses on the sides of his cheeks, feeling the urgency in him and as he buried his face into her neck, he gave a guttural cry, and lay still. He lay there trying to take control back, slowing his breathing, breathing deeply, forcing the tremors in his body and hands to still. He exhaled slowly, the sound of it loud in the quiet night. He performed a silent cleaning spell and moved his head slightly. Raising himself on to his elbow, he looked into her eyes, and with an attempt to cover his embarrassment, drawled, "was it good for you too?"

Uncontrolled laughter spilled over the glade, flocks of sleeping birds startled flew away... when they had both taken control of themselves, they lay on their backs, his hand covering hers, gently stroking her fingers. She turned to him, reluctantly removing her hand. "we had better head back, the last thing we need is more gossip" she smiled, moving slowly to her feet, he followed, the soft mattress and pillows disappearing, the warm blanket of air dissipating, allowing the chill night air to swirl around them. "let me do the honours my dear" gripped her around her waist and they both streaked toward the castle in ribbons of smoke. They arrived at the front gates, locked of course. He grumbled, "we will have to call Filtch…" she quickly muttered a few words, waved her wand and the gates swung open. His eyes widened in surprise, "well well" he exclaimed…

"Expecto Patronum" a silvery light, shot from her wand, "the ghostly crow looked at her, "let Minerva know it was me, and I will explain in the morning" it slowly flapped away, doing its owners bidding.


End file.
